


Dreams Come True

by XxTheSnakesMinxxX30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward Romance, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30
Summary: Introducing a tale for ages, Dreams Come True which is a Harry Potter/The Selection Series by Kiera Cass crossover! Hermione is a 5 and enters the Selection competition to get herself off the streets after being homeless for years. She's surprised when Prince Draco Malfoy chooses her personally to be in the Selection and compete for a spot to be his wife at the castle. But things aren't always that easy as the Prince's father, the King doesn't take kindly to the fact that Hermione is a 5 and what he thinks is not good enough for his son. But with a fiery spirit and a good heart, Hermione fights for her place by Draco's side. Will she make it to the Elite? Or will she fail?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Dreams Come True

Dreams Come True Chapter 1

It was a little after noon when Hermione made her way over to the post office where she would officially be signing away her future. If the Prince would have her, that is. Looking down at her rather dirty floral dress and even dirtier tennis shoes, she couldn’t help but feel like all the other girls her age were staring at her. Her hair was a bit mangled from being on the streets and her only possession that she had kept with her was a book. Pride and Prejudice to be exact. It was her favorite and one that was older than the times themselves. As she watched the other girls line up and file into the post office to register, she couldn’t help but smile softly at the thought of Prince Draco Malfoy and how he’d recently called a Selection in order to help choose his bride. 

She waited for hours and hours until she was the very last one before the post office closed for the night. Her feet were killing her as she practically stumbled into the room and took her seat where she signed papers and was photographed for the Prince. It had been an awfully long day and she almost felt like it had been wasted in the longest line of her life. But, it would be worth it if she made it, she thought to herself as she headed back into the forest where she and the other homeless slept. Rolling out her cot for the night, she collapsed on it’s hard surface before closing her eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
